User talk:Pablor
Welcome Congratulations on starting The Blue's Clues Encyclopedia - The Best Blue's Clues Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. *'It's all yours right now -- enjoy it!' Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. *'Make lots of short pages!' The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. *'Link your pages together!' Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. *'Add pictures!' A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. *'When you're ready -- tell your friends!' Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our contact form -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff Hi Hey, Sandra. I was just wondering: You don't seem to be editing here much, but you are an admin. I would like to give admin rights to another user, and since you rarely edit here, can I give your rights to this user: Bluescluesfan? - Squidward 14:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm JasonL!JasonL 01:14, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm Lliam5024! Lliam5024 11:07, December 16, 2018 Saying Hi Hi, Sandra, how ya doin'? I just edited my userpage. I'm gonna get lots of badges. Goodbye, SpongeBob SquarePants 14:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thanks! Thanks! :D I really like Sandy Cheeks. Does everyone here pretend to be a charcter? I probably won't be on here often. I was just bored and wanted to check this out. Anyways, bye! KittyKatswell925 02:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Oh, that's cool! :) I'm not really pretending to be Kitty, but I guess I could. I'm really pretending to be Claire Catty200 (if you want to know who she is, check out the T.U.F.F. puppy wiki). Thank u for being so nice to me on here. KittyKatswell925 19:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) hello why did you deleted my made up episode of blue's clues you really need to redo it now or else im going to block your account and report you for what you did now i really need you to redo the changes for what you just did so please don't make to do this sandra cheeks you are my only hope so do it now or its bye bye account so take care bluesclueslover15. Your welcome, in fact its me who made this account and by the way you have account as well so have a nice day. hey i just want you to know that i'm really sorry for renameing one of your blue's clues pages i also want you to tell squidward that he needs to learn a leason about life so have a good day and hope he well learn it right away. thanks from: brandon alfred hoski One question... What if Blue's Clues returned to TV? -- MiklosMac 00:17, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello sandra, how are you i see that theres no new edits yet and i wanted to see what your up too so have a great day. =Hi= Hi i'm joshua, I wish i lived in bikini bottom i can buy dr kelp is that your favorite what's your favorite soda Hi Sandy I'm Joshua What's your favorite drink i don't live there but i know they have dr kelp do you like it wjat's your favorite I need your help IOn the page a brand new game that i edited i couldn't get them to stay in the info box Bella kim (talk) 08:44, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Can you enable the Message Wall please? whoa thats a lot of badges Aberk81 (talk) 21:58, April 29, 2015 (UTC) There's that one user named 1kepler that keeps reverting changes. Please stop him. Aberk81 (talk) 17:23, April 30, 2015 (UTC) http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Magenta_Comes_Over_%28VHS%29 http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Big_Band_%28VHS%29 He's been removing pictures of Spanish version and Back cover on the picure All right. I think the title of the article should be changed to "The Wrong Shirt". Mike Tallman (talk) 02:55, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. But I don't have enough time to message other administrators. Will you do it for me, please? Mike Tallman (talk) 03:06, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi. Iwanted to ask something. The Steven Burns article here says that Blue's Clues will return in 2016. Is this really true? I did not know that Blue's Clues was returning. Can you clarify for me? I searched the internet and have found no satisfaction. Mike Tallman (talk) 03:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Lliam5024 Can you help put more lines in seasons 4 and 5 for List of Snail's Hiding Places ?